


Bus Stop Hero

by UnicornMister



Series: Angsty College AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel comes to the rescue of our favorite angry blond (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Stop Hero

The rain bit at Roxas' skin. Even though he had his hoodie up, the cotton was soaked.

He mumbled under his breath about the damn bus driver being late.

What else could be expected from city employees?

 

So there he was, waiting at the bus stop in the middle of assfucking nowhere, no trees to offer him shelter, no buildings to lean against.

He has his bag tight against his chest, trying to shield his hundred dollar text books from getting damaged.

 

He stared at the ground, trying to keep his face at the best angle for staying dry when he heard footsteps. The tips of a pair of black leather boots-- _not_ weather appropriate--stepped into his line of sight. With them, for some glorious reason, the rain stopped.

 

But when he looked up, he found the reason wasn't so miraculous after all.

 

"Enjoying the North West, Blondie?" Axel smirked down at him and twirled the umbrella in his grasp. "Thought I should come save you before you got swept away in the flood."

 

Roxas was quick to look away again, not wanting Axel to see the heat that covered his face, evidence that the memory of their last encounter hadn't left him.

God, why did it have to be _him?_ Him, of all people.

"Look, uh...I really appreciate this and all, but--"

 

"Save it, Freshie," Axel said. "Unless you got a duck tail in those pants, I'm not about to let you swim downstream. And it's not like I'm keeping score or anything, although this is the second time that I've helped you out."

 

Roxas didn't have to look to know that there was a grin stretching Axel's lips.

Insufferable bastard.

"If I have to stand next to you, then at least shut up," Roxas muttered. He wasn't above using a rock. God knew there was an abundance of those out here.

 

That earned a chuckle from his companion, but at least he didn't have a smart ass comment to follow it up.

 

They waited in silence for the rest of the time. It was only a few minutes, but it was enough for Roxas to start to question his view on the asshole beside him. He shivered and rubbed his arms to try and warm up his body. he couldn't be sure, but he thought he felt Axel shift, because then he could feel the heat beaming from him.

Damn, Axel was a fucking furnace or something.

He opened his mouth to say something--thanks maybe?--when the bus huffed and squealed to a stop in front of him. He stepped up to board it and slid his card through the slot. 

It was only when he sat down that he realized that Axel hadn't gotten on with him. 

He watched him walk back the way he came, a lift to his lips as the bus pulled away.

 


End file.
